Girls and Their Guys
by SamForester26
Summary: Cassidy is asked too skate in the Olympics, and so is Tristan! Cassidy and Megan find out where the Berkeley's are moving too, and why, Emma and Stewart write a novel together, and Jess and Darcy... Well that's another story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the mother Daughter Book Club or any characters you recognize.

Cassidy's POV

"Come on Shawmuts! Let's go!" I screamed as we skated around the rink. I was personally sweating gallons every second, but we needed to warm up. Allegra came up from behind me.

"We got two more minutes for warm-ups." She reminded me. I nodded. Flicking my skated right I stopped.

"Grab your sticks girls!" WE all grabbed are sticks and resumed skating down the ice with those. Eventually our warmups were over and the game began.

We won 21-12. Our goalie wasn't on her game today. As I was throwing my skates in my beg, a lady approached me. She sat delicately on the bench next to me. She leaned forward with her hand out. I turned and shook it.

"Hi. I'm Katherine Needle. The women's olympic hockey team would like you to join their team if you can show us some more moves and go through a little conditioning." She said it professionally and fast. It was surprising and I had no introduction at all.

"I'd love too."

"Great. You start this weekend. I have your address. I'll give you a call when we'll pick you up for conditioning."

"Why do you have my phone number?" I asked.

"Because your coach knew you'd say yes." She said, and walked away with clicking high heels. I knew she got my address because it's emblazoned on my hockey bag, but why me. Why not Allegra? Wait. If this was recruiting season here, I bet it's recruiting season in London! Which is were Tristan's at a competition. He could get recruited for Ice dancing!

I walked over to Allegra.

"Did you..."

We both said at the same time.

"Yes!" We both shrieked at the same time. We began hopping up and down.

"Oh my skates! I gotta go tell my parents!" Allegra shrieked.

"Me too!" I shrieked.

Then we both went off towards our family.

_Guess what! You'll never believe it! I practically got asked too be on the Olympic Hockey Team! I_s what I texted Tristan.

_I did too! Well, I got asked too show them some more stuff, but still! I don't have to skate with Annabell so whoo-hoo! _Tristan texted.

I was so excited! During the Olympics, we might actually see each other. I mean, we certainly wouldn't compete on the same rink, but at least we could meet for lunch or something. We'd also be in the same country! Which was really cool. I probablly wouldn't admit it too anyone except megan, but I've missed Tristan a lot these last few weeks. When we talk and stuff I'm fine, but when we don't talk at all... It's kinda hard for me. Embarrassingly enough, Tristan means a lot too me.

But were both skating at the Olympics! But were from too different countries. That could look bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the mother Daughter Book Club or any characters you recognize.

Megan's POV

I sighed. Simon still hadn't texted me. Never mind! Text!

Wolfgang: Megan! Megan! These Minnesotans have horrendous fashion choice. Which is why I'm designing a new line of clothes for them. Or your designing a new line of clothes for them if u accept that is?

Oh! My! Shoes! I'm I designing my own fashion line! Oh my god! Wait. Does that mean I have too move to Minnesota. Well, mom wouldn't mind me learning how the arctic people live, and dad loves there freezing climate and would love to come visit me. So?

"I suppose. It wouldn't hurt too teach you about how the Eskimo's live." Said my mother.

"That's the closest you've ever got too exaggerating!" I squeaked. She chuckled.

"You can tell... Wolfgang, or whatever his horrendous name is, that you can do it. As long as you go too schools there.

"I was really hoping she'd be here to help Lacy adjust but..." My mom trailed off.

"Who's Lacy?" I asked.

"The child were adopting from Honk Kong." My parents said in union. My mouth dropped open.

"You guys always said you didn't want to over populate the planet! Now your adopting children?" I asked incredulously.

"There's plenty of children out there who need a good home Megan. Were giving Lacy and her twin one." Said my mother.

"Her twin!" I asked exasperated. "You never said anything about a twin!" I said without breath.

"We didn't say the twin's name because we can't pronounce it. Yet." He said, earning a glance from my mother.

I sat down. This was a lot too handle. My mom looked at me. "Sweet heart, I know it will be hard not being an only child but..." She trailed off again, sounding pained.

"I'm not sad! I'm super happy and delighted." I screamed. I looked at her face. It looked confused.

"You didn't actually think I'd be jealous did you?" I asked.

"Well..." Said my mother.

"Whatever. I want too see pictures. Do you have any?"

~(texts)

Megan: I'll take it. When do I start?

Wolfgang: As soon as possible dear. You have two weeks. You'll live in Blaine. My new assistant will call you later to fill you in on the deets!

Simon: Tris is in the Olympics. I'm going with him too train. It's in Blaine, Minnesota. We'll finally be in the same country!

Megan: Simon that's fantastic because... I'm moving too Blaine!


End file.
